Comportamiento Animal
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic del autor LozieDeanon. Kotetsu ha estado buscando información sobre el cuidado de conejos domésticos, y para su sorpresa, muchos de esos consejos se aplicaban al cuidado y la manutención de un cierto Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. Kotetsu/Barnaby, deanon de la comunidad Tiger and Bunny Anon Meme.


**"Comportamiento animal."**

(Traducción autorizada de un fic del autor LozieDeanon)

¡Que lindo regalo de Navidad! ¡Otra traducción de mí pa' ustedes, que me soportan todo: las vueltas, lo errático, los errores en las traducciones, la palabrería que utilizo para llenar espacios vitales, y tantas otras cosas...! Por supus, esta traducción está aprobada por el mismo Lozie (que sabe español, así que si le quieren escribir en nuestro 'ideoma' materno/paterno/logístico lo pueden hacer!), porque yo antes le mando el escrito en cuestión y él me aprueba con muy bien diez felicitado, o me hace algunas correcciones, lo que sea. Solamente después de eso me animo a subir el fic...

Y hablando del diablo: bueno, sé que a veces le mando fruta con alguna frase (mandar fruta se dice acá en Argentina para decir que estamos haciendo algo improvisado, inventado, y por lo general, mal), pero como siempre, ustedes señálenme las pifiadas (equivocaciones) (_cómo se dice 'me equivoqué' en Francés? Lepifié..._ Malo, malo, malo, vaya a cucha, carajo!), y yo dentro de las 24 a 48 horas prometo tener solucionado su problema, digooooo, prometo corregirlas lo antes posible. Recuerden que yo no estudié inglés, salvo en la secundaria, y que por lo tanto me embrollo con algunas frases y/o verbos, meto la pata; y al final, de tanto leer el fic para buscar errores, ya no veo frases, _veo letras sueltas..._

Bien! Esta historia, para las que no la hayan leído, va sobre la fusión de las partículas subatómicas que se multiplican en la cámara de la ponderada Máquina de Dios. No, mentira. Es que Kotetsu quería fastidiar más a su compañero porque piensa que él es Roger Rabbit y Barnaby es como su Jessica Rabbit... y no, tampoco. A poco, lean la historia y disfrútenla, que Lozie escribiendo es una maravilla (pero yo traduciendo no tanto, jó).

Y dedico esta traducción a Gatita Bonita, porque ella fue tan amable de pedirme si podía traducir este fic de Lozie en particular, y yo entonces me puse manos a la obra. Tita! Gracias! Y esto es para vos!.

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

**"Comportamiento animal" © LozieDeanon.**

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y LOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: "TheYoko".

Tiger & Bunny no me pertenecen, sino que se pertenecen el uno al otro porque _están_ hechos el uno para el otro y se acabó la discusión. Okay, bueno, ellos y el resto de los Héroes, los malos, la ciudad de Sternbild y el perro John son de Sunrise. Y del que planeó que Kotetsu y Barnaby sanen sus heridas estando juntos para siempre: Masafumi Nishida.

El fic original en inglés lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fic favoritos, en FFNET.

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 23 de Septiembre de 2013. Hora: 19:00. Fecha de término de traducción: 24 de Noviembre de 2013. Hora: 15:01

* * *

Un fic de la comunidad Tiger y Bunny Anon Meme. Prompt: _Kotetsu ha estado aprendiendo cómo cuidar conejos domésticos, y utiliza este conocimiento para mejorar su relación con Barnaby, quien tiene una alta y llamativa cantidad de comportamientos del tipo conejito._

**Advertencia: **Referencias a contacto sexual.

* * *

_La manera más sencilla de saber cuándo un conejo está irritado es si comienza a golpear con sus patas traseras en el suelo. Cuando tu conejo lo haga, retrocede y dale algo de espacio hasta que se calme. Si los golpes persisten, entonces significa que podría haber algo peligroso en el área._

Barnaby no entendía por qué Wild Tiger tenía que ser tan atrozmente _molesto_. Una cosa era tener un incompetente, tonto y aburrido charlatán a su lado en el campo de batalla, pero era enteramente otra cosa completar el papeleo lado a lado con el idiota también. Sus defectos demostraban ser interminables: su escritorio se mantenía en desorden y cubierto de estúpidos recuerdos, escogía el más ineficiente modo de calcular los totales, bromeaba sobre ello y no tenía en cuenta sus propios errores, Lloyds tenía que regañarlo diariamente a causa de los plazos de entrega y formularios atrasados, continuaba llegando tarde a la oficina por razones tontas, ¡y usaba iguales estúpidas excusas para intentar irse temprano! ¡Si Barnaby no tuviera órdenes de la compañía para ser parte de este equipo, hubiera renunciado en un instante!.

Pero específicamente en ese momento, Barnaby sentía que renunciar no repararía adecuadamente las injusticias cometidas en su contra. Kotetsu había comprado una enorme soda con la comida, y pasó media hora bebiendo los restos del líquido de un _horrible_ y ruidoso modo. Una vez aburrido de eso, destapó su vaso y comenzó a masticar los cubos de hielo, el recalcitrante crujido resonando por toda la oficina, poniendo histérico a Barnaby. ¡Sí, más que renunciar, quería retorcer el cuello de Kotetsu en venganza, el del hombre que había convertido su vida de oficina en un infierno viviente!.

Barnaby intentó valientemente ignorarlo. Permaneció mirando la pantalla de su computadora con toda su atención, golpeando el teclado con todas sus fuerzas, y ajustó sus oídos para dejar de prestarle atención a la estúpida boca de su estúpido compañero, pero, ¡oh sorpresa!, no funcionó. La frustración aumentó y surgió la única vía de escape que pudo encontrar que no incluyera inflingir un daño físico a un cierto anciano: golpear su pie repetidamente en el suelo, la suela de su bota sumando ligeros _clicks_ a la tortura de Kotetsu. Casi tan satisfactorio como golpear al idiota en su mandíbula mastica-hielo, Barnaby escogía ser más educado y suavemente golpeaba su pie en el suelo, únicamente para brindarse a sí mismo alguna suerte de alivio contra el stress.

Para su sorpresa, apenas unos minutos luego que comenzara su acción, Kotetsu dejó de masticar el hielo. El hombre observó a Barnaby con una realmente extraña, mayormente confusa, expresión. Barnaby detuvo su trabajo para devolver la mirada a Kotetsu.

"¿Qué?"

Kotetsu mostró una de sus tontas expresiones: el labio inferior apretado entre los dientes, un ojo entrecerrado y el otro completamente abierto. "Ah... ¿Estoy molestándote?"

Tanto como Barnaby odiaba tener que admitirlo, el viejo había dado en el clavo. "Sí," contestó secamente. "La manera en la que comes ese hielo es muy ruidosa."

"Entendido," contestó Kotetsu. Tomó el vaso con hielo, la tapa del mismo, y la pajilla para beber, lo arrojó todo en uno de los basureros cercanos, y luego se sentó en su escritorio. "Me disculpo."

Barnaby casi no podía creerlo. ¿Ese estúpido, insensible anciano, mostrando sensibilidad por sus deseos? ¿Era posible? ¿Era probable? Pues había sucedido.

Pero no era como que un único acto de amabilidad fuera a causar que Barnaby repentinamente tuviera una mejor opinión de su compañero o algo. Cualquiera de sus otros defectos eran más que suficientes para volverlo completamente loco. Pero por el momento, sus pies dejaron de tamborilear, y se sintió lo suficientemente calmo como para completar su papelerío en la paz de una silenciosa oficina.

* * *

_Asegúrese de utilizar únicamente refuerzos _positivos_ con su conejo. __NO castigue su mal comportamiento__; sólo ignórelo. Su conejito no siempre comprende lo que ha hecho mal, así que el castigo no lleva a nada. El animalito ha de sentirse seguro cerca suyo antes que pueda cambiar. Al mismo tiempo, asegúrese de recompensar la buena conducta con premios. Los conejos gustan mucho de las frutas dulces. ¡Tenga cuidado! El chocolate es tóxico para los conejos._

Barnaby no estaba completamente seguro de por qué había decidido comprar café para todos en la oficina. Incluso ya había inventado una excusa de antemano para utilizar en caso que alguien indagara sobre el por qué de su súbita generosidad: dado que ya estaba comprándolo, tenía sentido pensar en los demás, de modo que pudieran comenzar su trabajo diario más rápidamente. Pero Barnaby nunca había considerado traer café para todos antes, sin importar cuán a menudo lo compraba para sí mismo. La idea ni siquiera había cruzado por su mente en otras ocasiones. Pero ahora, luego de los ataques de Lunatic, y contra todas las probabilidades, Barnaby... toleraba a Wild Tiger. Ni siquiera un milagro podría borrar todos los defectos de su compañero, pero las veloces y a veces útiles acciones del viejo—investigando de forma independiente, desarmando a Lunatic con sus cables, informando de inmediato a Barnaby sobre un sospechoso que había sobrevivido al incendio de la iglesia—ciertamente lo había ayudado a no estar _disgustado_ con su sociedad tan profundamente como antes.

Así que arribó con el café, intentando por todos los medios actuar como si no fuera la gran cosa. La secretaria lo ayudó y le brindó un muy normal "gracias," pero Kotetsu _tenía_ que hacer un gran aspaviento por el hecho de Barnaby trayendo café. El viejo soltó un arrullo casi enfermizo, sonriendo de forma bobalicona para expresar su gratitud, con frases al estilo de "¡Aww, Bunny!¡Eso es tan lindo de tu parte!" Honestamente, tales agradecimientos exagerados casi provocaban que lamentara traer el café en primer lugar. Barnaby (probablemente) trajera la bebida de modo que la rutina de la oficina corriera más silenciosamente, no para crispar sus nervios con la interrupción de un agradecimiento de parte de la persona a la que le había hecho el favor. Además, si quería atención y alabanzas, los medios y sus fans cumplían mucho mejor con el trabajo de alimentar su ego. A Barnaby no podía interesarle menos la aprobación de su compañero.

Cuando Kotetsu se cansó finalmente de alabar el café, se volvió hacia Barnaby y dijo, "Oh, hey, Bunny—"

"Mi nombre es Barnaby."

"Como sea. Compré un paquete con variedad de frutas confitadas hace un tiempo, sólo para probar. Y traje uno a la oficina hoy." Kotetsu extrajo el paquete en cuestión del cajón de su escritorio. Trozos secos de mango confitado. "¿Quieres uno?"

No exactamente. Barnaby no estaba de humor para dulces, y tampoco le interesaba mucho el mango, de cualquier modo. Pero esa podía ser una oportunidad para demostrarle a su sobreexcitado compañero la _apropiada_ manera de agradecer los favores. Tomó el paquete de frutas y dijo, "Gracias." Simple como eso. Kotetsu sonrió ampliamente, y ambos volvieron a su trabajo.

El mango era realmente bueno, en realidad. Ácido y dulce, contrastando intensamente, pero al mismo tiempo de forma agradable junto al sabor amargo de su café. Barnaby fue comiendo el resto del paquete en el transcurso de la mañana, y lo acabó para la hora del almuerzo. Entonces, comenzó a surgir una pauta. Siempre que Barnaby realizara algún favor, sin importar cuán pequeño fuera— traer café a la oficina, ofrecerse a permanecer unos minutos más para ordenar un poco, o incluso prestarle un bolígrafo a Kotetsu cuando el viejo inevitablemente perdía el suyo—Kotetsu le arrojaba un pequeño paquete de frutas confitadas. Más mango, pero también ananá, kiwi, papaya...

Y _frutilla._

Sorprendió a Barnaby cuán deliciosas realmente eran las frutillas. Con las otras frutas, comería pequeños trocitos de a uno por vez cuando estaba aburrido, pero con las frutillas se devoró el paquete completo inmediatamente, saboreando el ácido, dulce y gelatinoso sabor de la deliciosa fruta. Cuando comía el último trozo se detuvo, comprendiendo que su indulgencia lo había privado del habitual tentempié para el resto del día. Ciertamente, debió demostrar tener un mejor autocontrol que ese. Ese tipo de comportamiento era indigno de un héroe estrella.

Barnaby dejó el envoltorio vacío cerca de su teclado, como si aún tuviera frutas dentro, y regresó a trabajar. Si Kotetsu notó cuán rápidamente su compañero había consumido las frutillas, no se lo dijo. Pero luego de una hora de trabajo, Barnaby cayó en la cuenta que se había acostumbrado extremadamente a tener esos pequeños bocados de dulce fruta para degustar a lo largo de la mañana. Sus dedos se crisparon, y tuvo un fuerte anhelo de algo, lo que fuera, dulce.

¡Bueno, obviamente no podría así como así pedirle a Kotetsu otro paquete o algo! Ya sabía que el viejo los almacenaba en su escritorio, comiendo uno ocasionalmente, pero ni cercanamente con la misma frecuencia con la que se los obsequiaba a Barnaby. Incluso con la fuente tan cerca, su orgullo no le permitiría pedir otro paquete. La única solución que tenía era la de conseguir su provisión de azúcar de alguna otra manera.

Barnaby se tomó un ligero descanso y estudió la máquina de golosinas de la oficina, unos pasillos más allá. Encontró el equivalente más parecido a su fruta confitada—un paquete de M&M—y lo llevó a su escritorio. Tanto como intentó abrir el paquete con cuidado, el primer rasgón envió una cascada de caramelos rebotando por todo su escritorio, y atrapando la atención de Kotetsu. Barnaby los recogió lo mejor que pudo, y entonces se llevó uno a la boca.

_"¡No!"_ Gritó Kotetsu repentinamente. Barnaby dio un respingo, el caramelo saltando de su dedo en liberación y hacia el suelo.

"¿Qué?" demandó, observando a Kotetsu.

"¡El chocolate no es bueno!" insistió Kotetsu.

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó Barnaby. "¿Otra vez estás entrometiéndote en lo que estoy comiendo, viejo?"

"Yo decía... algunas personas tienen alergia al chocolate," explicó Kotetsu un poco más descriptivamente. "Así que, es peligroso."

"No tengo alergia al chocolate. Sabría si la tuviera," lo reprendió Barnaby. "Y compré estos porque los quería."

"Oh... Entonces, el chocolate está bien..." el pánico de Kotetsu decayó, pero su ánimo se recuperó rápidamente, señalando los M&M. "¿Puedo tomar uno?"

Ya irritado por la intromisión de su compañero, Barnaby sentenció, "No. Son míos". Pero mientras se preparaba para defender más ardorosamente el derecho por el chocolate que adquiriese por sus propios medios contra el viejo holgazán, Kotetsu sólo se volvió hacia su computadora y dijo, "Está bien."

Su compañero pareció olvidar y perdonar instantáneamente la negativa de Barnaby. El día continuó como si no hubiera ocurrido tal pleito. Al día siguiente, Barnaby tomó la decisión de no dejar que Kotetsu le llevara la ventaja y tomó el camino más ético, llevando café a la oficina a pesar de la intromisión de su compañero el día anterior. Kotetsu le agradeció el gesto en su sobreactuada manera habitual, pero mientras hurgaba en su escritorio en busca del acostumbrado tentempié para Barnaby, éste habló, completamente por impulso, y preguntó, "¿Tienes uno de frutilla?"

Kotetsu sonrió ampliamente, y extrajo un paquete de la roja fruta fuera del cajón. "Por ser un buen conejito," bromeó el hombre.

"Mi nombre no es 'Conejito', viejo," contestó. "Es Barnaby."

Pero, a pesar de cómo lo llamaba Kotetsu, Barnaby no rechazaría esas divinas frutillas confitadas.

* * *

_Los conejitos pueden aburrirse encerrados en su jaula todo el día. Habitualmente lo mejor es proveerlo con muchos juguetes, y ver qué clase de juguetes escoge como sus favoritos. ¡Entonces puede inventar nuevos juegos donde usted y su conejito pueden jugar juntos!._

Un día, Barnaby encontró a Kotetsu mirando su celular con una expresión muy frustrada, rascando su barba y frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó.

"Estoy jugando al juego de letras revueltas con mi hija," contestó Kotetsu. "Ella piensa una palabra de cuatro letras que estoy tratando de adivinar. Así que me dice cuántas letras están bien y en el lugar correcto, o bien y en el lugar incorrecto." Kotetsu mostró el teléfono a Barnaby. Pudo ver dos mensajes: el de Kotetsu a su hija, _¿Goma?_, con la respuesta de la niña, _0 toros 4 vacas._

"¡Dice que tengo todas las letras, pero que ninguna está en el lugar correcto!" Gruñó Kotetsu. "¿Dónde se supone que las coloque?"

_G, o, m, a... _"¿Has intentado 'Mago'?", preguntó Barnaby.

"¿Eh? ¿Mago?". Kotetsu enumeró las letras en su cabeza. "¡Sí, tiene todas las letras en otro orden!"

Kotetsu apuntó apresuradamente su nuevo intento, y unos minutos luego, soltó un hurra. "¡Esa era!", gritó. "¡Eres bueno para esto, Bunny!"

"Es un juego de lógica," dijo Barnaby. "Sólo tienes que buscar patrones."

"¡Impresionante trabajo, de todos modos!", Kotetsu sonrió ampliamente.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo, Kotetsu arrojó un pequeño pliego de papel en el escritorio de Barnaby. El muchacho lo desdobló y leyó lo que estaba escrito en la parte superior: _Estoy pensando una palabra de cuatro letras_, con una pequeña tabla de tres columnas debajo, una rotulada como _Adivinanza_, otra rotulada como _toros_, y la tercera rotulada como _vacas_. Las columnas 'toros' y 'vacas' tenían escritas pequeñas aclaraciones en ellas, _letra correcta, lugar correcto_ para los toros, y _letra correcta, lugar incorrecto_ para las vacas.

Barnaby observó a Kotetsu, el veterano intentando valientemente y fallando miserablemente disimular su interés por la reacción del muchacho ante su nota. ¿Era posible que el viejo pudiera pensar en más maneras de perder el tiempo?. Barnaby puso los ojos en blanco, pero decidió que no tenía razón alguna para ignorar el reto de Kotetsu. Un juego de ingenio rompería la monotonía de la oficina, también, y tal cosa mantendría entretenido a Kotetsu y fuera de problemas con un mínimo esfuerzo. ¿Y cómo podría resistirse a la chance de aventajar a su compañero?.

Escribió la primer palabra de cuatro letras que se le ocurrió en la columna 'adivinanza', _kiwi, _entonces plegó el papel y se lo devolvió a Kotetsu. El veterano soltó un quejido cuando leyó el primer intento de su compañero, pero, lo tomó con calma y garabateó el número de letras correctas antes de pasarle de nuevo sus resultados orgullosamente a Barnaby.

_Toros 0, Vacas 0. _

Ninguna letra correcta. No era la gran cosa, sólo significaba que Barnaby podía eliminar todas las palabras que contuvieran las letras _k, i,_ _w, _e_ i_. Pensó rápidamente en otra palabra y devolvió el papel a Kotetsu: _Daga._

_Toros 0, Vacas 0._

Excelente. Más letras eliminadas.

_Beso._

_Toros 0, Vacas 2._

¿Dos vacas, eh? Estadísticamente, las vocales tenían la mayor chance de ser las vacas, dado que eran más comunes que las consonantes. Si adivinaba otra palabra con esas vocales y apartaba la 'b' y la 's', tenía una buena oportunidad de descubrir alguna de las otras letras.

_Peón._

_Toros 3, Vacas 0._

Tres letras en el lugar correcto. No 'n' para 'neón', ni 'z' para 'zión', pero Barnaby podía hacer mucho avance identificando cuales letras estaban correctas si comenzaba por cambiar la letra primera o final. Decidiendo comenzar con la primera, Barnaby escribió la palabra en su siguiente turno.

_León._

Cuando Kotetsu desdobló la nota, dejó que sus manos cayeran con un fuerte golpe en su escritorio y observó a Barnaby con una expresión entre disgustada y asombrada.

Barnaby sólo sonrió abiertamente y aguardó el pase de la nota con Kotetsu reconociendo la victoria del muchacho: _Toros 4, Vacas 0._

"¿Mi turno?" Preguntó Barnaby.

"Claro," dijo Kotetsu.

Barnaby pensó por un momento, entonces escogió su palabra: _nube_. Dibujó una línea para separar sus adivinanzas de las de Kotetsu y le devolvió el papel.

El primer intento de Kotetsu fue: _Moda._

_Toros 0, Vacas 0._

El segundo intento de Kotetsu: _Mudo._

Barnaby parpadeó ante el papel. "Acabo de decirte que todas las letras de tu previa palabra estaban equivocadas."

"¡Por eso escribí una nueva palabra!"

"Pero tu nuevo intento es extremadamente ineficiente. Sólo elegiste una sola letra nueva, la 'u'. A este paso, nunca adivinarás mi palabra."

"¿Está la 'u' en tu palabra?"

"Bueno, sí."

"¡Entonces anótalo! ¡Tengo una vaca!"

Barnaby revisó la palabra otra vez. La 'u' en 'nube' se ajustaba al lugar donde Kotetsu había puesto la 'u' de 'mudo.' "En realidad, está en el lugar correcto. Es un toro."

"¡Entonces anótalo!"

Barnaby pasó el papel a Kotetsu nuevamente, _Toros 1, Vacas 0_ apropiadamente corregido. Y pasó unos cuantos minutos cuadrando su último reporte de gastos mientras Kotetsu descifraba la nueva palabra.

El tercer intento de Kotetsu fue: _Luna._

"¡¿Siquiera lo estás intentando, viejo?!"

Pronto descubrió que Kotetsu era terrible con el juego, más allá de lo impensado. La completa ignorancia del viejo para lograr una suposición lógica trastornaba a Barnaby, aunque en realidad disfrutaba el juego un poco más cuando era él quien adivinaba las palabras. Pronto, Kotetsu dejó de conjeturar y únicamente se concentró en inventar nuevas palabras para que su compañero resolviera, aumentando las letras a adivinar a cinco, y entonces a seis por palabra. Con seis letras para preocuparse, y dejando de lado las interrupciones del trabajo y el entrenamiento, el intercambio de las notas del juego podía durar horas, e incluso días. Y ello ciertamente ayudaba a que el tiempo que debiera pasar obligadamente haciendo papeleo fuera un poco más agradable, una pequeña distracción que lograba que Barnaby quisiera ver a su compañero tan sólo un poquito más.

* * *

_Alimente a su conejo con una dieta de alimento balanceado, heno fresco, y vegetales. Tenga cuidado de que todo esté libre de pesticidas y sea fresco. Existe mucha más deliciosa comida que tan sólo zanahorias para alimentar a su conejito, y estos pueden ser algo remilgados. ¡Experimente y descubra las favoritas y, saludables, comidas de su conejo! _

"Kotetsu," comenzó Barnaby. "Sé que estás preocupado por comer más vegetales, pero... ¿esto no es un poco excesivo?"

"¿Lo es?" Kotetsu ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Es que no sabía cuáles tendrían mejor sabor juntas, así que compré muchas verduras diferentes."

Las mesadas de la cocina de Kotetsu se veían como si el hombre hubiera saqueado el mercado de una granja y hubiera secuestrado todo lo que fuera verde o tuviera hojas. Barnaby reconocía alguno de los vegetales, como una lechuga romana, unos atados de espinaca, apio, brócoli, pimientos verdes, y zanahorias, pero un gran número de las otras plantas se veían muy extrañas para reconocerlas: fibrosas, o rizadas, o florecidas. Kotetsu había tenido un chequeo con los doctores un mes después de Los Siete Encuentros, y si bien lo declararon casi completamente recuperado, tenían unos cuantos consejos para mejorar su estilo de vida. Incorporar más vegetales había sido parte de la lista, pero también lo único que Kotetsu pareció seguir al pié de la letra, aunque abiertamente le había pedido ayuda a Barnaby sobre cómo lograr que el cambio se hiciera realidad.

"¡Bueno, me estoy decantando por tu gustos gastronómicos aquí, Bunny!" Declaró Kotetsu, haciendo una respetuosa inclinación en broma. "¡Tú eliges, yo lo picaré, y comeremos como reyes!"

Aún sospechando un poco por la sobre entusiasmada proposición de preparar ensaladas de su compañero, Barnaby se acercó hasta el verde botín. Apostó la lechuga y la espinaca inmediatamente en la tabla para picar, materia prima de cualquier ensalada, y entonces inspeccionó otra gran, frondosa planta con rojos tallos. "¿Qué es esto?".

"Eh..." Kotetsu palmeó su frente, pensando por un segundo. "Acelga, creo que se la llama."

Barnaby se volvió hacia la planta y cortó un pequeño trozo de las hojas. Mordisqueándola, halló que el sabor era muy amargo, y la dejó.

"No uses acelga," advirtió Barnaby.

"¡Entendido!" Confirmó Kotetsu, mientras ya cortaba la lechuga.

Barnaby tomó unos cuantos vegetales más y descubrió un atado de perejil, fresco y de hojas rizadas. "¿Estabas planeando poner perejil en esta ensalada?"

"Sólo si tú quieres."

"Usualmente el perejil es un condimento para otros platos," dijo el muchacho. "No va en ensaladas."

"Oh, ¿de verdad? Um, ponlo en el refrigerador, lo cocinaré con alguna otra cosa otra noche."

Barnaby tomó el perejil, y notó otro pequeño montón similar cerca del mismo. En realidad no eran verduras tan parecidas, no del todo, pero dado que Kotetsu ya había fallado en distinguir el perejil de otros ingredientes, Barnaby estaba cauteloso. Cortó otro pedacito de hoja, lo rodó entre sus dedos, y lo olió. "Kotetsu, esto es menta."

"¿Sí?"

"La menta casi nunca va en ensaladas, tampoco."

"¡Está bien, ya lo entiendo!" protestó Kotetsu. "¡Deja de rechazar lo que no quieres y elije más cosas que _sí _quieras!"

"¿Por qué tiene que tratarse sobre lo que yo quiero, de todos modos? Es tu ensalada también."

"¡Ya te lo dije, no sé cómo se supone que tiene que saber una buena ensalada! Es por eso que te pedí que elijas los ingredientes."

Suspirando, Barnaby colocó el perejil y la menta en el refrigerador y volvió a los ingredientes reunidos. Se veían algunas zanahorias y unos berros colocados contra la masa de verdes vegetales, así que Barnaby dejó esos aparte para que Kotetsu los preparase. Supuso que el apio sería una buena adición, y quizás el pimiento también. La mayoría de las inconsistencias del gusto se arreglarían con el aderezo, de todas maneras. Distinguir algo de entre toda esa mezcla de opciones—algunas más para guarnición, como el cilantro y la mostaza castaña, y el pasto de trigo, con el cual Barnaby apenas podía creer que su compañero se hubiese dejado engañar al comprar eso para una ensalada—probaba ser difícil, pero también halló algunos guisantes y el brócoli de antes.

Finalmente, Kotetsu tuvo una considerable pila de ingredientes, los cuales colocó juntos en un recipiente y comenzó a revolverlos con las pinzas para ensalada.

"¿Quieres tu parte sin aderezo?", preguntó Barnaby. Ese sería el momento en el que Kotetsu lo agregaría, pero por alguna extraña razón quiso que su ensalada fuera sencilla, esa había sido su elección. Sin embargo, sería muy inusual para un hombre intentar acostumbrarse a comer más vegetales. El aderezo haría que la ensalada fuese más fácil de saborear.

Kotetsu se detuvo. "¿Aderezo?"

"¿Planeas comer tu ensalada sin nada?"

"¿T—Tú no?"

Barnaby arqueó una ceja. "No."

Muy lentamente, Kotetsu hundió las pinzas en el recipiente, las dejó, y apartó sus manos.

"Ah... De verdad lo siento, Bunny," Kotetsu intentó reír. "No estaba pensando en aderezo para ensaladas."

"¿Tienes alguno?"

"... ¿No?"

Barnaby se dio una palmada en la frente. "¿Cómo pudiste no pensar en el aderezo para la ensalada? Estos no son los vegetales más fáciles para combinar. ¿Quién te dijo que los compraras todos juntos?"

"Um, ¿internet?", contestó Kotetsu. "Hey, si no debemos comerlos juntos, entonces podemos hacerlo de a uno por vez, ¿no?"

Barnaby le dio una fiera mirada a su compañero. "¿Hay alguna tienda de comestibles por aquí cerca que esté abierta a esta hora?"

"Creo que hay una—"

"Vamos. No comeré nada de esto sin aderezo."

Una vez sorteada la debacle del condimento, la ensalada supo sorprendentemente bien. Barnaby comió unos cuantos bocados, pero otras combinaciones de hojas y vegetales también podrían ser deliciosas. Kotetsu gozó de una particular alegría por el éxito, y le prometió a Barnaby que le llevaría unas porciones al día siguiente siempre que prepara ensaladas en su casa.

Y ello no sonaba como una idea tan mala. De hecho, Barnaby lo estaba deseando.

* * *

_La felicidad de un conejo está definida por cuán tan fácilmente puede levantarse y huir. Si está en una posición donde le sería muy dificultoso correr, entonces está muy relajado. Por ejemplo, si su conejito repentinamente se echa sobre uno de sus lados, es que está tan feliz que no puede pensar en una mejor manera de mostrarlo que sólo echarse y tomarse algún tiempo para calmarse. Esos momentos son una gran oportunidad para realizarle algunas caricias relajantes: las orejas, las mejillas, y las sienes suelen ser 'puntos claves.' Si tu conejito gusta de las caricias, usualmente cerrará sus ojos, y quizás busque el contacto. _

El día no podía ser más perfecto. Desde despertar esa mañana revivido, pasando por completar sin problemas algunas solicitudes de confirmación muy sencillas, hasta conservar el paquete de frutillas confitadas hasta después del almuerzo y comerlas junto a la más deliciosa creación vegetariana de Kotetsu hasta la fecha. Y esas eran sólo las cosas buenas sucedidas en la oficina. Ambos habían sido llamados para atender un robo de banco con _cinco_ sospechosos. Kotetsu exitosamente logró abrir la puerta trasera de un puñetazo para permitirle a Barnaby entrar, y el novato usó su Hundred Power no para fuerza, si no para agilidad, dejando inconscientes a los ladrones y luego apilándolos en un elegante montón por un total de _mil puntos. _Kotetsu utilizó su poder para entrar a través de la ventana del frente del banco y conducir a los rehenes al interior del mismo para su seguridad, y aunque no ganó ningún punto debido a un tecnicismo (con la veloz actuación de Barnaby aprehendiendo a los criminales, los ciudadanos ya no estaban en peligro cuando Wild Tiger los rescató), a Kotetsu sólo le preocupaba que la gente saliera ilesa, y su esfuerzo al menos fue considerado noble.

Los sponsors estaban felices. Las personas estaban felices. Kotetsu estaba feliz. _Barnaby_ estaba feliz.

Volvieron al transporte de Apollon Media y se desprendieron de sus suits externos, mientras los conducían de regreso a la oficina en la pequeña cabina móvil. Podían verse algunas repeticiones del arresto de esa noche en las pantallas de la TV: La increíble victoria de Tiger y Bunny. Un episodio excelente, como Barnaby se dijo a sí mismo. Nunca había imaginado que pudiera haber un día donde las cosas fueran tan bien, donde sintiera un incontrolable deseo de sonreír. Pero controló la urgencia, mayormente, dejando que fuera Kotetsu quien sonriera ampliamente mientras subía los pies sobre la mesa de centro y miraba el techo, riendo un poco.

Y para lo que sucedió a continuación, Barnaby no pudo explicarlo del todo. En un momento estaba sentado y erguido, y al siguiente... ya no. No hubo una curva en el camino que lo forzara a echarse a un lado en particular, ni un repentino mareo o pérdida de balance, Barnaby sólo se echó y soltó un pesado suspiro de satisfacción. Y eso se sintió _maravilloso._ Recostarse luego de un día tan excitante, sí, sonaba grandioso. Y si tomaba una siesta, ahhh, ese sería el perfecto final...

Pero cierta parte de su mente aún reconocía que ese modo de echarse se vería probablemente muy extraño, un sentimiento que se intensificó cuando recordó que Kotetsu estaba en el transporte también. ¿Y qué pensaría su compañero de su repentina caída? Tal vez se viera ridículo, o hasta enfermo. Sin desearlo en realidad, Barnaby abrió los ojos y notó que Kotetsu estaba observándolo con la boca abierta.

_Lo arruiné todo. _Barnaby comenzó a acomodar sus brazos e intentó sentarse. "Lo siento, Kotetsu," dijo, apoyándose en sus manos pero sin hallar la suficiente fuerza para incorporarse. "No sé lo que sucedió—"

"¡No, no, está bien, Bunny!" Kotetsu fue mucho más rápido que Barnaby, moviéndose por el sofá hasta llegar al lado mismo de la cabeza de su compañero. "No importa," agregó, alcanzando y acariciando los suaves cabellos alrededor de las orejas del muchacho.

Ahora _eso sí_ que se sentía bien—estremecedor, cosquilleante, y fantásticamente relajante. Barnaby abandonó sus intentos de volver a sentarse en favor de permitir a Kotetsu acariciar su cabello con los dedos. Un día asombroso sin tener trabajo duro que hacer y teniendo éxito más allá de toda expectativa, ¿y _ahora_ Kotetsu decidía complacer aún más a Barnaby con un masaje? El suave toque de las muy cortas uñas, la cálida presión de las yemas de los dedos, el relajante curso de sus caricias, comenzando en su sien y continuando por detrás del pabellón de su oído, y luego frotando en forma de círculo en la base de su cráneo, y entonces comenzándolo todo otra vez. Oh, si la pérdida repentina de balance lograba que Kotetsu acariciara su cabello de esa manera, entonces podría hacer del hecho un hábito.

Aunque los dedos de Kotetsu se sentían bien, el veterano decidió explorar un poco,

cambiando el sendero de los mismos con cada caricia. La variación frustró un poco a Barnaby, porque significaba que Kotetsu evitaba los puntos que lo hacían estremecerse, pero tenía la ventaja de revelar más sitios sensibles a un lado de su rostro, alrededor de sus orejas, y en la parte superior de su cuello. No obstante, el reajuste de Kotetsu probó ser ligeramente inconsistente—ya que pasó mucho tiempo acariciando sus mejillas, lo cual no se sentía tan bien—así que Barnaby hizo lo mejor que pudo para guiar nuevamente a su compañero hacia sus puntos sensibles, levantando su cabeza y presionándola ligeramente contra los dedos cuando tocaban una particular y sensible área. Pronto Kotetsu lo descubrió, hasta que cada caricia hizo a Barnaby estremecerse de gusto.

"Estuviste realmente grandioso allá, Bunny," dijo Kotetsu, alisando algunos de los rizos cercanos a la coronilla de Barnaby con su otra mano. Ello también se sentía bien también, pero la felicidad real continuaba concentrándose justamente en el área alrededor de sus orejas. Barnaby sólo suspiró otra vez y soltó un hum, incapaz de imaginar ningún otro gran placer que el de yacer allí con Kotetsu acariciando su cabello. Bueno, levantar su cabeza para propiciar más presión forzaba un poco su cuerpo, pero era una consecuencia perfectamente aceptable a cambio de la sensación de los dedos de Kotetsu acariciando su cabello.

Kotetsu pareció notar el malestar, así que le brindó a Barnaby una pequeña caricia extra detrás de sus orejas antes que elevara la cabeza de su compañero y él se acercara unos cuantos centímetros más, apoyando la cabeza del muchacho en su regazo y removiendo completamente la presión en el cuello de Barnaby, dejándole sentir el calor del regazo de Kotetsu bajo él y la maravillosa y estremecedora sensación por encima. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras las sensaciones llenaban su cuerpo. Oh, esto era la vida... Era tan grandioso... _Ahhhhhh..._

Eventualmente, el transporte arribó a su destino. "Ya estamos aquí, Bunny," exclamó Kotetsu. Y para empeorar las cosas, dejó de acariciarlo, lo cual hizo que Barnaby pusiera mala cara y se arrimara más contra el regazo de Kotetsu, esperando lograr obtener unas caricias finales. En serio, sólo unas cuantas más. Okay, y quizás unas cuantas más después de esas...

"Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí," dijo Kotetsu. "Saito necesita los undersuits de vuelta, y van a cerrar el camión."

"Cinco minutos más," decidió Barnaby. Podían esperar cinco minutos, ¿verdad?. ¿Y no había Barnaby hecho un gran trabajo para los sponsors de Apollon? Sentía que era razonable que hiciera esa clase de pedido.

Kotetsu rió, y le dio a Barnaby unas cuantas, rápidas caricias detrás de sus orejas. "No te preocupes, Bunny. Podemos hacer esto otra vez luego. Pero tenemos que irnos."

Así y todo Barnaby no tenía intenciones de levantarse. ¿Podría ser Kotetsu realmente tan cruel como para hacer que se levantara cuando se sentía tan maravilloso? Eso sí sería la _definición_ de la crueldad, el interrumpir tal dichoso paraíso.

"Puedo continuar tanto como quieras en cualquier otra parte..."

Los ojos de Barnaby se abrieron, y su mirada se posó en Kotetsu. Kotetsu lo observó a su vez, esperando su respuesta.

_Te has impuesto una pesadísima tarea_, pensó Barnaby, pero finalmente se sentó y le permitió a Kotetsu ponerse en pie. Pero tenía _toda _la intención de que Kotetsu se apegara a la parte 'tanto tiempo como Barnaby quisiera' de su trato.

Sólo esperaba que el viejo tuviera la energía para hacerlo toda la noche.

* * *

_"Frotar el mentón" es un modo que tiene tu conejo para demostrar posesión, el animalito lo hace sobre todas las cosas que llama 'suyas' – lo cual puede incluirte a ti. Lamer y acicalar es otro modo que tiene tu conejito para demostrar afecto. Los mordiscos leves también son cariñosos, pero lo que tu conejo piensa que es una mordidita puede causar bastante daño. Como antes, __nunca castigue a su conejito__, pero usted puede dejarle saber que el morder es el problema haciendo un sonido fuerte cuando él lo haga y dándole la espalda. El animalito lo entenderá._

Barnaby deslizaba sus manos arriba y abajo por la espalda de Kotetsu, sintiendo los suaves trazos de la musculatura bajo su camisa. Kotetsu imitaba su exploración, un calmante, sensual masaje. Estaban pecho a pecho en el living del apartamento de Kotetsu, en un espontáneo aunque bienvenido abrazo.

Esa había sido su vida desde ya hacía un mes. Barnaby aún tenía momentos donde se preguntaba cómo era posible que, de no tener a nadie en su vida a quien amar, pasara repentinamente a _estar_ enamorado, pero Kotetsu mismo admitía un desconcierto similar, y simplemente decidieron continuar un paso a la vez, descubriendo lo que ambos disfrutaban hacer.

Barnaby sabía que disfrutaba besar. Sí, besar contaba como una de las cosas favoritas que le gustaba hacer con Kotetsu. Pero casi igual de bueno, o posiblemente aún mejor, eran los íntimos abrazos como ese, cuando Barnaby podía apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro de Kotetsu y arrebujarse contra él gentilmente. Momentos así le recordaban la _realidad_ de Kotetsu, su presencia y permanencia en la vida de Barnaby. Kotetsu era su compañero—_su_ compañero, el de _Barnaby_—y pasara lo que pasara, sabía que siempre tendría ese hombro, y por extensión, a esa persona, para apoyarse.

Kotetsu apoyaba su barbilla sobre el hombro de su compañero del mismo modo, pero no tan agresivamente como él. Barnaby sintió un leve y extraño gruñido en el pecho de Kotetsu a la par que su ininterrumpida caricia se acercaba un poco más a su cuello. La colonia de Kotetsu penetró en su nariz, una ligera, cítrica, dulce esencia. Barnaby se volvió hacia el cuello del hombre y frotó sus labios contra la suave piel. Kotetsu volvió a murmurar, apoyándose más vehementemente contra el hombro de Barnaby, su barba raspando ligeramente su cuello. Entusiasmado por la reacción de Kotetsu, Barnaby depositó pequeños besos contra los amplios músculos de su garganta, volviéndose más audaz mientras el abrazo se estrechaba. Sus besos cobraron firmeza, abierta su boca para saborear la piel de Kotetsu—salada, caliente—chupó pequeñas porciones de piel, y _mordió_—

"¡Aaaaagh!" gritó Kotetsu directamente en el oído de Barnaby. Y antes de que el susodicho pudiera evaluar la situación, Kotetsu lo apartó y retrocedió, poniendo distancia entre ambos.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Barnaby, confundido. Notó que la mano de Kotetsu se apoyaba en su cuello, en el lugar donde Barnaby lo había mordido.

"Estoy bien," contestó Kotetsu. "Sólo quería... una cerveza."

Desconcertado, Barnaby se irguió y observó a Kotetsu caminar hasta la cocina, extraer una cerveza de la nevera, y destaparla. No estaba mirándolo a los ojos, y Barnaby no podía dejar de pensar que Kotetsu estaba enfadado con él.

"¿Kotetsu?" La voz de Barnaby se oyó muy débil, incluso para sus oídos.

"¿Hum?" Kotetsu sorbió su cerveza.

"¿Sucede algo malo?"

"No sucede nada malo," Kotetsu se encogió de hombros.

"¡No mientas!" gritó Barnaby, pero suprimió su ira rápidamente. _¿Qué tan patético puede ser esto?_, pensó. _La única razón por la que estoy enojado es porque ya no estamos abrazados. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan necesitado?_ Pero, incapaz de dejar pasar el hecho sin respuestas, Barnaby continuó, "Kotetsu, ¿te desagradan los besos en el cuello?"

"No, están bien"

"Entonces... ¿te mordí muy fuerte?"

Kotetsu sonrió, y lo peor de la ansiedad de Barnaby se evaporó. "Sé que querías darme una mordida amorosa," dijo el japonés. "Pero se sintió más como una mordida amorosa carnívora."

"Entonces sí fue muy fuerte."

"Sólo un poquitito," sonrió Kotetsu, levantando sus dedos pulgar e índice para mostrar qué tan pequeño había sido el error de Barnaby. El muchacho frunció el ceño—la mordida debió haber sido muy dolorosa para garantizar tal extrema reacción—pero se acercó a Kotetsu en la cocina y gentilmente le quitó la cerveza de la mano, colocándola a un costado.

"¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo?" Preguntó Barnaby.

Kotetsu elevó una ceja. "¿Crees que ya tienes la idea correcta?"

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo si no practico?" Barnaby se acercó un poco más y pasó sus brazos debajo de los de Kotetsu.

"Awww, eres adorable, Bunny," Kotetsu dijo con un arrullo, correspondiendo el abrazo de Barnaby.

Barnaby se tomó un momento sólo para abrazar a Kotetsu, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro, antes de volver a depositar su atención en el cuello del japonés. Comenzó nuevamente con pequeños besos, explorando exactamente cómo su cuerpo y el de Kotetsu se acoplaban cuando estaban juntos, y entonces cambió a pequeñas lamidas. Con una mano, Barnaby llegó hasta el cabello de Kotetsu y pasó sus dedos por entre el mismo, acariciándolo. Kotetsu se relajó en los brazos de Barnaby y suspiró brevemente. Por un segundo, el muchacho se preguntó si tal vez debiera abandonar el aprendizaje sobre 'cómo' morder, dado que las cosas estaban yendo bien, pero decidió que no. Le gustaba morder—y quería morder a Kotetsu de una manera que le gustara también.

Abriendo su boca sólo un poco, Barnaby chupó y mantuvo algo de la piel de Kotetsu entre sus dientes, pellizcándola son suavidad. Con el sabor de aquella piel en su boca, Barnaby anhelaba únicamente morder, _duro_, pero temía alejar nuevamente a Kotetsu. Se inclinó por una ligera presión, casi un masaje en el cuello de su compañero... pero en realidad no parecía que estaba 'conformándose' con nada en absoluto. Kotetsu jadeó y se aferró a la espalda de Barnaby, acercándolo antes que rechazarlo. Barnaby levantó la cabeza y repitió la acción en otro lugar del cuello de Kotetsu—chupar, presionar, una pequeña mordida sin verdadera fuerza, pero Kotetsu lo _amó_, susurrando el sobrenombre del chico mientras sus dedos se enterraban en su espalda.

Satisfecho con el hecho de que su segundo intento de tratar de morder el cuello de Kotetsu complaciera a su compañero, Barnaby se apartó y dejó que su frente descansara contra la de Kotetsu. Los ojos color ámbar del japonés le devolvieron la mirada, halagados.

"Bien, Bunny," susurró Kotetsu, antes que agregara en broma, "¿Quieres algunas frutillas por eso?"

Barnaby sonrió, pero ladeó la cabeza y besó a Kotetsu firmemente. El hombre le devolvió el beso, utilizando su agarre en la espalda de Barnaby para mantenerlos juntos. Cuando se separaron, el muchacho contestó:

"Esta vez, me gustaría algo de Tiger en vez de eso."

* * *

Barnaby no estaba enteramente seguro de por qué había abierto el cajón de la mesa de noche a las dos de la mañana. Sí sabía que estaba buscando algo—¿un pañuelo de papel para su pecho pegajoso? ¿El estuche de sus lentes?—pero cuando halló un grueso rimero de páginas impresas la curiosidad se apoderó de él, y abandonó su objetivo original en favor de leer.

Con Kotetsu roncando, completamente muerto para el mundo, Barnaby encendió la lámpara y dio una hojeada a la primera página: un artículo impreso de un sitio web llamado 'Mi Conejo Mascota.' Barnaby fue pasando las páginas, y descubrió más de lo mismo, artículos extraídos de varios sitios de internet que trataban sobre conejos como mascota. Lo Esencial de un Conejito. Conejo-punto-org. CuidadosdelConejito-punto-net.

¿Extraño? Ciertamente. ¿Sospechoso? No. Pero entonces Barnaby leyó con más detenimiento el contenido de las páginas y halló que Kotetsu—presumiblemente, ¿porque quién más vivía en esa casa?—había remarcado consistentemente las páginas, subrayando algunas oraciones y tachando otras.

_La manera más sencilla de saber cuándo un conejo está irritado es si comienza a __golpear con sus patas traseras en el suelo__... Los conejos gustan mucho de las __frutas dulces.__ ¡Tenga cuidado! /El chocolate es tóxico para los conejos/... Alimente a su conejo con una dieta de /alimento balanceado/, / heno fresco/, y __vegetales__... Si su conejito __repentinamente se echa sobre uno de sus lados__... Las __orejas__, las mejillas, y las __sienes__ suelen ser 'puntos claves'... "Frotar el mentón" es un modo que tiene tu conejo para demostrar posesión, __el animalito lo hace sobre todas las cosas que llama 'suyas' – lo cual puede incluirte a tí._

Barnaby permaneció observando las páginas, confundido. ¿Por qué Kotetsu necesitaría tanta información sobre conejos? ¿Y por qué había subrayado algunos tópicos de esa información, algunos de los cuales eran cruciales para la salud y la seguridad de una mascota conejo? Encontró también algunas otras líneas marcadas con signos de interrogación, tales como _¿La mayoría de los conejos no disfrutan ser sostenidos en brazos, dado que son terrenales por naturaleza?._ Y _¿Los conejos pueden saltar lo suficientemente fuerte como para quebrar sus propias piernas, así que siempre deje libre a su conejito si comienza a retorcerse?._ ¿Por qué Kotetsu cuestionaría hechos documentados sobre los conejos?.

Kotetsu se desperezó a su lado, notando la luz y la falta de su compañero. Se sentó, frotó uno de sus ojos, y preguntó soñoliento, "¿Bunny? ¿Estás bien?"

Todas las piezas cayeron repentinamente en su sitio. _Por supuesto._ Pero Barnaby preguntó, "¿Por qué tienes toda esta información sobre conejos?"

"¿Ah?"

Barnaby mostró los papeles ante Kotetsu. "Has recogido mucha información sobre conejos mascota."

Kotetsu permaneció observando las páginas, hasta que el reconocimiento se vio en su cara. "¡Oh! S-Sí, lo hice."

"¿Es para tu mascota?"

"... ¿Ah?"

"¡Kotetsu, concéntrate!" le gritó Barnaby. "¿Por qué tendrías tanta información sobre conejos si no tienes uno de mascota?"

"Eh..." Kotetsu se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Vayamos a dormir. Hablemos de esto en la mañana..."

Pero Barnaby no podría esperar. "¿Soy yo ese conejito?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué te hace creer—"

"¡Has editado esas notas para reflejar mi comportamiento!" acusó el chico. "¡Estás tratándome como si yo fuera tu mascota! ¿Eso es todo lo que soy para tí?"

"¡No, eso no es lo que estaba tratando de hacer! Bunny—"

Al oír su sobrenombre, Barnaby se sobresaltó. Arrojó las hojas al suelo, se levantó, y halló sus ropas: su ropa interior, sus pantalones, y su camiseta.

"Oi, Bunny, ¿dónde vas?"

"Me voy."

"¡Espera, Bunny—"

"¡No soy un conejito!" gritó Barnaby. Se colocó sus lentes y salió abruptamente de la habitación. "¡No me trates como a uno!"

Escaleras abajo, Barnaby encendió las luces, aguardando un minuto para ajustar su visión ante la brillante claridad. _¡Cómo se atreve Kotetsu a considerarme un animal! ¡A considerarme su mascota! ¡Algo que podía entrenar!_. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, y entonces halló su chaqueta y las botas cerca de la entrada. Se sentó y desató las agujetas, metiendo su pie izquierdo dentro.

"¡Aguarda un momento!" Kotetsu se movilizó escaleras arriba, y pronto apareció al comienzo de las mismas vestido con un par de pantalones. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos en tiempo de alcanzar a Barnaby. "¡Por favor, déjame explicar!"

"¿Cómo puedes explicar que me entrenaras como a una mascota?" Gritó Barnaby, tirando vigorosamente de sus agujetas.

"Sólo escucha, Barnaby," Kotetsu usó el nombre de su compañero. "Por favor."

El muchacho se detuvo. Ya era atrozmente entrada la noche, y a pesar de toda su ira, realmente no quería volver a su departamento en el transporte público, con todos esos borrachos y locos dando vueltas. Supuso que podía darle a Kotetsu unos segundos más para que intentara explicarlo todo. Se volvió y cruzó los brazos, aguardando a que Kotetsu se explicara.

"Está bien, empecé con la búsqueda de información cuando en verdad me desagradabas," dijo Kotetsu. "Tú sólo—En verdad me desagradabas, y quería encontrar más maneras de fastidiarte y de compararte con un lindo conejito. No voy a mentir al respecto."

Barnaby frunció el ceño. El viejo _no_ estaba ayudándose en nada, comenzando cronológicamente.

"Pero la primer cosa que noté cuando averiguaba sobre los conejitos es que tú realmente golpeas con tu pie cuando está irritado. Golpeteo, así es como le dicen. Y funcionaba, podría usar tu golpeteo para saber cuándo estaba molestándote. Y entonces podría detener lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo y las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Se volvió fácil llevarme bien contigo, en ese entonces, cuando no queríamos ser compañeros."

Barnaby recordaba esa parte—en cuanto el más molesto de los comportamientos de Kotetsu empeoraba demasiado, el muchacho golpearía su pie rápidamente en el suelo, y en un minuto, Kotetsu captaría la indirecta y se detendría. Y quizás no habría sabido qué hacer si no hubiera leído todos esos artículos sobre los conejos, y entonces Barnaby habría sido más miserable todavía por aún más tiempo.

"Y todo lo que seguí encontrando ya no era sobre cómo molestar o fastidiar a los conejos. Era sobre cómo cuidar de ellos. Quiero decir, creo que es un poco extraño que todo eso realmente _funcionara_, pero no me estoy quejando. Eso significa que tengo las claves para hacerte feliz, y podría usarlas para que ambos seamos felices _juntos_."

Kotetsu se dejó caer a un lado de Barnaby en el suelo y tomó una de las manos del muchacho entre las suyas.

"Sé que no es realmente romántico, si necesito una guía para descubrir qué está pasando por tu cabeza," dijo Kotetsu. "Y no soy muy bueno con eso de leer-entre-líneas. Pero te prometo, Bunny, con todo mi corazón— que deseo que seas feliz. Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para cuidar de ti cuando lo necesites. Quiero que te sientas amado. Porque te amo."

Barnaby permaneció observando sus zapatos, pero no soltó la mano de Kotetsu. Sí, las razones iniciales por las que su compañero iniciara la búsqueda sobre los conejos lo enfurecían, y se sentía humillado por saber cuán efectivamente esas técnicas para entrenar conejos habían alterado su comportamiento. Pero Barnaby se había sentido _amado_, especialmente cuando Kotetsu acariciaba sus puntos claves, similares a los de los conejos y cuando Barnaby tuvo la chance de 'frotar su mentón' sobre los hombros de Kotetsu, y sentir su cercana presencia.

"Podemos hablar sobre esto nuevamente en la mañana," prometió Kotetsu. "Si realmente le echas una mirada a esos sitios, la mayoría de ellos describen a los conejos como inteligentes e incuisitivos y eso."

"¿Inquisitivos?"

"Eso. Inquisitivos."

Riendo disimuladamente, Barnaby frotó la mano de Kotetsu. Sí, una oportunidad de explicarlo todo más certeramente—en la mañana—sería bienvenida. Finalmente, Barnaby miró a Kotetsu, despeinado y desesperado porque Barnaby se quedara.

"¿Acariciarás mi cabello hasta que me duerma?"

"¿Quieres que lo haga?"

"Sí."

"Entonces lo haré," contestó Kotetsu, inclinándose hacia adelante y frotando sus dedos sobre los bien conocidos puntos favoritos. "Gracias."

Barnaby cerró los ojos con fuerza y se estremeció. "Vamos arriba, viejo," le dijo. Desató sus botas y siguió a Kotetsu de vuelta a la cama, la conmoción presente todavía aunque el insulto estaba debilitándose. Barnaby supuso que eso era una prueba de amor; si volvía a la cama con un hombre que lo trataba como a un conejo mascota, entonces tenía que haber alguna fuerte emoción que lo obligaba a quedarse.

* * *

_Mientras la mayoría de los gatos desdeñan el agua, los tigres aman tomar baños para mantenerse frescos. Pueden sumergirse en lagos y corrientes de agua, pero únicamente hasta el cuello. ¡A los tigres no les gusta que el agua penetre en sus ojos, hasta el punto que entrarán de espaldas de manera de evitar que eso ocurra!_

Sternbild disfrutaba de un clima realmente constante durante todas las estaciones. Los veranos eran los suficientemente frescos como para que Kotetsu vistiera pantalones negros, y los inviernos sólo requerían abrigos y bufandas durante unas cuantas semanas cada año a comienzos de la Navidad. Pero, también habían unos cuantos 'saltos', donde la temperatura descendía lo suficiente como para desatar tormentas de nieve en invierno y subía lo suficiente en verano como para provocar insolación. En esos días, Kotetsu apenas hacía lo mejor que podía para ignorar el insoportable calor y continuar con sus actividades.

Una vez, un día particularmente caluroso de verano coincidió con el fin de semana, y Kotetsu _rogó_ a Barnaby que fuera a la piscina con él. No tuvo que rogar demasiado, ya que hasta Barnaby no podía negar el intenso calor, aunque insistió en empacar un apropiado Bolso de Piscina: toallas, anteojos, bloqueador solar, bocadillos, almuerzo (el combo favorito de ensaladas de Barnaby con una vinagreta Italiana, y un emparedado doble de carne fría para Kotetsu, el cual podía llenar de mayonesa sin ofender a nadie) y un bolso especial de juguetes para piscina que Barnaby mantuvo absolutamente en secreto.

De todos modos, ¿a quien le importaba eso cuando allí estaba la piscina? ¡Una monstruosa piscina! La piscina del vecindario cercana a la casa de Kotetsu había sido construida para un equipo de natación, de modo que tenía tres zonas de profundidad: una poco profunda de casi un metro, una media de un metro y medio, y una súper profunda de más de tres metros con un trampolín en un extremo. A Kotetsu no le gustaba zambullirse tanto como le gustaba nadar y flotar, así que tan pronto ambos consiguieron sus sillas, Kotetsu saltó directo a la zona de la piscina de un metro y medio de profundidad. Colocó sus rodillas de modo de absorber apropiadamente el impacto de sus talones en el suelo de cemento sin dejar que su cabeza se hundiera bajo el agua. El agua fría cubrió sus hombros y consumió el exceso de calor de su cuerpo, y eso era lo que valía.

"¡Vamos, Bunny! ¡El agua está genial!" llamó Kotetsu a su compañero en la orilla.

Barnaby se deslizó en la piscina de una manera mucho más delicada, casi caminando, saltando y flotando levemente mientras hacía su camino hacia Kotetsu.

"Se siente bien," Barnaby sonrió.

"¿No era una buena idea?" Kotetsu pinchó el brazo de Barnaby con un dedo, pero su compañero le devolvió el gesto con una lluvia de agua que Kotetsu apenas bloqueó con su brazo.

La pareja se persiguió mutuamente un poco, pero Barnaby insistió que Kotetsu mantuviera el agua fuera del alcance de sus rizos. Kotetsu tuvo la oportunidad de molestar a su compañero sobre sus quisquillosos hábitos de aseo personal, pero desistió, suponiendo afortunadamente que si dejaba en paz la cabeza del muchacho, su compañero mostraría la misma cortesía. Aún con el agua refrescándolos y reponiendo su energía, ninguno de los dos héroes tuvo mucho interés en rondar por ahí, pero pasaron mucho tiempo flotando juntos, nadando en lentos círculos, hablando tranquilamente.

Luego de la mayor parte de una hora, salieron de la piscina para almorzar. Kotetsu devoró su emparedado, y entonces se recostó en su silla, disfrutando la sensación de la brisa en su piel húmeda. Barnaby lo dejó mayormente tranquilo, pero insistió en que se aplicara un poco del bloqueador solar luego de un tiempo. La aceitosa loción se sentía babosa, pero disfrutó del masaje en la espalda que Barnaby le ofreció para asegurarse que estaba completamente protegido. Incluso devolvió el favor, una oportunidad de poner sus manos sobre la fuerte espalda de su compañero.

Minutos luego, Kotetsu se sintió listo para regresar a la piscina, flotando de espaldas y siempre manteniendo su cabeza por sobre el agua. Barnaby quiso permanecer en la orilla, pero extrajo del bolso el primer juguete: un aro de frisbee de plástico que podía volar lejos con sólo un golpecito de muñeca. Comenzaron un juego de lanzamiento de frisbee tierra-agua, con Kotetsu saltando para atrapar el anillo en el aire, antes de pasarlo de nuevo a Barnaby en su silla. Estaba orgulloso de reportar que Barnaby únicamente hubo de levantarse tres veces para recuperar el frisbee cuando Kotetsu lo arrojó muy lejos de la silla.

Cuando el juego terminó, Kotetsu pasó otra media hora en la piscina, yaciendo sobre su espalda y observando las henchidas nubes en el cielo, el agua golpeando su mentón y cabello, pero nunca más de eso. ¡Qué fantástica manera de pasar el día!: sólo él y Barnaby en una fresca y fantástica piscina, combatiendo el calor y disfrutando la compañía el uno del otro.

Pero entonces Kotetsu intentó salir del agua. Se acercó nadando hasta el borde y se empujó con sus manos, antes de que notara súbitamente a Barnaby parado frente a él... con una pistola de agua.

Barnaby disparó el juguete en el centro de la frente de Kotetsu, el agua salpicando en todas direcciones desde su punto de contacto, en su cabello, sobre sus cejas, e incluso entrando en sus ojos. Kotetsu gritó y limpió su rostro con las manos—las mismas que estaba usando para apoyarse en el borde de la piscina. Sin ese apoyo, Kotetsu cayó en el agua, sumergiéndose completamente bajo la superficie y mojándose aún _más_ el rostro. Finalmente emergió, escupiendo, y limpiándose furiosamente la cara y descubriendo que sus manos húmedas sólo servían para humedecerla más.

Finalmente, Kotetsu secó lo suficiente su rostro de modo de poder apoyarse en la pared y darle una hojeada al maligno, _maligno_ novato que había decidido rociarlo en la cara. "¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso, Bunny?!"

Barnaby sonrió satisfecho, y soltó unos cuantos disparos de advertencia en el aire, que llovieron sobre Kotetsu. "No soy el único con comportamientos de animal, viejo," dijo el muchacho. "Los tigres son los únicos felinos que disfrutan el agua... pero _detestan_ que les entre en los ojos."

Kotetsu volvió al entrar al agua, hasta que la misma cubrió su boca. _Estúpido Bunny, fastidiando así a un viejo..._

Pero tenía que admitirlo, Kotetsu estaba al menos un poquito curioso de aprender qué otras conductas compartía con los tigres reales. Y estaba el doble de agradecido que fuera Barnaby quien estuviera preparado para hacer toda la dura búsqueda por él.

* * *

**_"Me morí, me morí, y estoy muy feliz..._**

**_Al infierno voy a ir y no podré salir, hey!_**

**_Me morí, me morí, con el Diablo estaré..._**

**_Si se quieren comunicar, marquen tres veces 6..."_**

_(La letra de esta canción se canta con la melodía de "Navidad, Navidad, hay que festejar...". Mi hermana y yo la inventamos allá por 1996 maomeno. Sí, por eso somos hermanas.)._

_¡Hola, soy TheYoko! ¡La traductora de fics que, cuando se muera, quiere que la entierren con su PS2, su sillón y su frazada patchwork!. En realidad yo a la muerte le tengo mucho miedo y no es algo con lo que haga bromas habitualmente. Me preocupa el no saber qué hay del otro lado de la vida cuando ésta termine, y qué va a pasarme una vez estire la pata; será una estupidez para muchos, a mí de verdad me aterra._

_Pero bueno! Hablemos de temas más alegres y delirantes, como el hecho que ahora están haciendo unos lindos 34 grados y yo tengo unas ganas tremendas de tirarme a la pileta donde están ahora Sandokán y ElConejo (Kotetsu y Barnaby) en este fic... ODIO el calor, realmente LO ODIO. Al invierno tampoco lo tolero mucho porque me hace doler muchísimo los huesos (y hablo en serio), pero al menos cuando hace frío te abrigás bien y zafás; en verano podés andar desnudo que te morís de calor igual y no hay arreglo! Y estamos en Diciembre! En Enero me voy a quejar el triple!._

_Y? Les gustó el fic? Pido perdón por haber tardado taaaaaaaaaaaaaanto en traducirlo, pero debo decir en mi defensa que Lozie escribe estupendamente bien, y que si bien ahora estoy un poco más 'canchera' (acostumbrada, me manejo mejor) con el ideoma inglish, los fics de este autor son muy detallados y completos, y por eso me tomo mi tiempo para traducirlos, porque se merecen una atención esmerada y cuidadosa fiel a su narrativa. _

_(No desprecio a otr s autores, no vayan a pensar eso; pero como es norma en todos lados, algun s escritoras/es son más completos que otros, o con más vocabulario, etc. Algunos fics son más sencillos, otros más difíciles, nada más)._

_El próximo fic que voy a traducir de Lozie va a ser uno que tiene sexo. Mucho sexo. A lot of sex!. Sexo, sexo everywhere! Jajajajaja! Voy a traducir el fic __**"Ten Lessons"**__, donde nuestro ingenuo e inexperto ElConejito intenta ponerse al día con las flores, las abejas y los pajaritos junto a Kotetsu. Y caramba si aprende a ser una máquina sexual (LOL)! Y sin tener que ver esos aburridísimos videos educativos que nos mostraban en la escuela! Diablos, quien no quiere un Kotetsu para practicar las sensuales artes de la diversión antes de la exclusiva procreación? Bueno, en realidad yo quisiera procrear un buen final para un fic de Monochome factor que dejé colgado hace muuuucho tiempo, pero no se da. Soy estéril de ideas, y la Obra Social no me cubre el tratamiento..._

_(Es el calor. Me afecta. En serio)_

**_No aclares que oscurece:_**

**_ Frutas confitadas: _**_O candied fruits en el original. Como no sabía muy bien qué era (yo creía que eran simples caramelos) me puse a averiguar... y al ratito se me empezó a caer la baba. Bueno, soy dulcera qué le voy a hacer! Por algo tengo setenta y dos kilos repartidos en metro y medio de altura!. "La fruta confitada es aquella que se sumerge y cocina posteriormente en almibar de forma que pierda su humedad interior y se logre así conservarla." También agrega la __**Wikipedia**__ que como la frutita se llena de azúcar no se pudre y se puede tener fruta confitada por años (conmigo cerca lo dudo, jajajaja). Se pueden confitar frutas enteras, trocitos o la piel/cáscara. Y después, para continuar babeando, se las pude glasear (y le queda así como una mantita de glasé), o escarchar (y parece una fruta nevada) (definitivamente no me las dejen cerca, ok). También soy una chiflada de las pasas de uva; NUNCA dejen pasas de uva cerca de donde ando porque me las como sin pedir permiso ni perdón!. Avisados!._

**_Alergia al chocolate: _**_Sólo para informarse un poquito... "La alergia al chocolate aqueja a un buen porcentaje de la población, aunque aún los científicos no determinan la sustancia específica que origina las reacciones. Y ya que esta reacción es tan poco común, lo primero que se debe descartar es que la alergia se deba a los aditivos del chocolate y no al chocolate mismo. Por ejemplo, la gran mayoría de las presentaciones de los chocolates vienen diluidas en leche, lo que suaviza su sabor amargo, y ya que la alergia a los lácteos es mucho más común, puede que se trate de ese caso. Por lo mismo, con frecuencia los chocolates pueden provocar una alergia a causa de residuos de nueces o maní (otra causa común de alergia), o por contenerlos directamente. Por esa causa, se le recomienda a la persona alérgica consumir chocolate lo más puro posible. Su sabor es mucho más fuerte, pero es más seguro." __**(Fuente: Internet, un poquito de aquí, un poquito de allá).**_

**_Por ser un buen Conejito:_**_ Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, como ya aclaré en la traducción del fic "Bunny del Mar", a veces no queda bien si pongo Bunny, y entonces me decanto por su contraparte en español 'Conejito', para que no pierda mucho el sentido... Es lo mismo, básicamente. "Boku no Bunny ja nai! Barnaby desu!" Les juro que cuando lo imito diciendo eso me sale igual!. _

**_Toros y vacas: _**_O Bulls and Cows en el original. Al parecer, este jueguillo que utilizan Barnaby y Kotetsu para desestructurarse un poco la cabeza, tiene más años que Matusalén. Toros y Vacas es un antiguo y tradicional juego inglés que se jugaba hace una centuria o más. Y existen dos versiones: una con números, y la otra con palabras. Ya habrán captado el sistema, Lozie lo da a entender muy bien: letra correcta en el lugar correcto, toro; letra correcta en el lugar equivocado, vaca. Las letras no se pueden repetir una vez que se descartan y hasta ahí todo lindo y pacífico... hasta que me tocó hallar unas equivalencias de las palabras originales para traducir._

_(Retroceder nunca. Rendirse jamás)._

_A ver... Para empezar a cocinar el caldo diré en mi defensa que el idioma castellano tiene muuuuuuucho uso de las vocales. Las vocales son cinco. Aparecen repetidas en casi cualquier palabra. Ahora empiecen a anotar palabras de cuatro letras donde no aparezca alguna vocal repetida para lograr darle una buena forma a la traducción. _

_Sí, ya sé. Por eso también me tardé tanto en terminar esto. Fue un parto natural de trillizos en simultáneo. Y a mi novia, cuando leyó el fic, le da por decirme: "Pero si es fácil!". GRRRRRR..._

_Más o menos logré algo. Si bien algunas palabras llevan tilde (que no sé si se vale en el juego), y se perdió un poco el chiste en alguna parte (por ejemplo, la primera palabra que Barnaby escribe es "dolt", que significa "idiota" o "imbécil", y por eso Kotetsu suelta el quejido al leerla. Eso pierde la gracia con la palabra kiwi, pero bueno...), creo haber captado un poco la atmósfera. _

_Otro temita es que cambié el orden de una frase. Barnaby dice, en el fic original, que __**estadísticamente las vocales tenían la mayor chance de ser las vacas, dado que eran menos comunes que las consonantes.**__ Pero en castellano se usan mucho más, así que cambié la oración. Aunque ahora no estoy muy segura de eso... Y otro cambio que tuve que implantar, y que le quita un poco el sentido, es cuando en el original Barnaby desecha letras por ya haberlas usado: __**"No 't' for 'heat,' no 'f' for 'fear'"**__; y yo le puse un par de palabras a la buena de Dios simplemente porque quería que la palabra final fuera León. Admito que es bastante chapucero mi intento, pido disculpas de antemano._

**_Las páginas web sobre conejos: _**_Lo Esencial de un Conejito. Conejo-punto-org. Cuidados del Conejito-punto-net, o The Bunny Basics. Rabbit-dot-org. BunnyCare-dot-net en el original... Existen! (al menos las dos primeras) Son reales! Jajajajaja! Me llevé la sorpresa al encontrar las páginas; pensaba que Lozie lo había inventado sólo para el fic, pero no!. La que tiene información parecida a lo que se describe en esta historia es The Bunny Basics, por lo que leí. Rabbit-dot-org tiene mucha información muy detallada también, e incluye anécdotas de papás y mamás de conejos. Ambas páginas son muy completas, si les interesa la información. _

_Y bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Es martes, 17 de Diciembre, son las 21:53 Hs, hacen como treinta y pico de grados todavía y estoy sudando como testigo falso frente al Juez Yuri (jajajaja!). Me voy a dar una refrescada con agua fría y a la cama! _

_Buenas noches a tod s l s que estén leyendo! Besos! (Antes de que me olvide: Kotetsu pronuncia mal la palabra "inquisitivos", no es un error mio!)_


End file.
